


The One In Which Justin Takes Matters Into His Own Hands

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Future, No Slash, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Make-Up Sex. Written For Chavelaprincess.





	The One In Which Justin Takes Matters Into His Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

 

* * *

It'd been a long time since they'd had such a big fight. Justin thought they'd been long overdue and as he looked back on the days leading up to the argument, he realised that they'd both snipped at each other and if either of them had looked at their behaviour, it would've been so fucking obvious that they were both itching for a fight. 

And now they'd had their fight – it'd started for real over a carton of juice of all things. Justin had spent the past two days hiding out in his studio, painting furiously. Brian had opted to spend his time at the office, only coming back to the house for a hot shower and a new change of clothes. 

The fight had been good for Justin's creativity, but now he was all painted out, his hand ached and he was so fucking horny, he didn't care he'd be the one to give in and call Brian, even though Brian had been the one to start the fight. 

He wanted to wait for Brian to come home on his own, but barely an hour later, with nothing to do but wander around the still not fully furnished mansion, Justin called Brian. 

Brian's line was busy, so Justin called Cynthia to leave a message instead. She answered, sounding quite stressed, and Justin had a feeling Brian had caused it. Which meant he'd caused it. "Hi Cynthia," Justin greeted her, hoping he wasn't making things worse. "I know Brian is busy, but could I leave a message?" 

"He's not really busy," Cynthia answered with a sigh. "He's just not in a mood to talk to anyone at the moment." 

"Oh, well, could you just tell him later when he's in a better mood that I think he should come home early?" Justin asked, hopefully. This meant Brian wouldn't be home until later anyway, but if he knew Justin wanted him home, it might make him leave at least a little early. 

"I have a better idea," Cynthia said. "Why don't you come here and _take care of it_?"

"Is it bad?" Justin asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Ted is hiding in the bathroom. If you hadn't called now, I would've called you later today. We can't work like this." 

Justin laughed, even though he knew it wasn't funny. 

"Consider me there," he said before he hung up. With a smile, he ran up the stairs to grab a quick shower. 

Less than an hour had passed before Justin arrived at Kinnetic and he waisted no time in entering the building, a small spring in his step. He'd gotten a lot of painting done over the past few days, and he was just about to get fucked – quite thoroughly if Brian knew what was good for him – by his partner. 

Justin smiled at Cynthia as he walked past her desk and towards  Brian's door. Not even knocking, he stepped inside, his smile widening as Brian looked up at him, the frown he'd been wearing melting away at the sight of Justin. 

"Hi honey." 


End file.
